A Usui In Wonderland
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Sara thinks she can live without her brother, and thinks she doesn't need his help, but when she follows him into wonderland, she will learn that she really does need her brothers help. Can she make it through wonderland on her own, or is she wrong in thinking her brother is useless?
1. I don't need your help!

"Ugh!" Misaki and Takumi looked towards Sara to see that she and Rui had arrived home from school early. Sara stormed in angrily, as Rui sadly closes the door. Rui turns to his sister. "Sara, I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!" Sara glared at him,"Thanks, but I didn't need help in the least bit! I could do it on my own, without my annoying little brother!" Rui looked hurt by his sisters words, and Misaki scowled," Now Sara, what has gotten into you? Why ever would you say something like that to your own brother?" "Because he kept on helping me in P.E.! I told him I could do it on my own a million times, but he just wouldn't stop!" Takumi smiled and sighed,"Oh Sara, can you really blame him for trying to help you?" "Hm let me think about it- YES!" Rui looked at his sister sadly as she stormed upstairs towards her room. She entered the room and slammed it shut behind her. Not long after, a knock came to her door. "Leave me alone...",she grumbled. "Why? You hiding something in their?" Sara recognized the voice all to well. She got up and opened the door to find Maria smiling at her warmly. Sara smiled," Aunt Maria!" Maria smiled with joy,"Heya kiddo!" ? ﾟﾘﾘ? "Sooo... you didn't like him helping you, huh?" Sara looked at Maria surprised,"How did you know?" "It's the only reason I'm here ya lil' scamp! Misa called me and told me to come over and work my magic, so here I am!" Sara turned her head in a huff,"If you can get my brother to leave me alone, than by all means, go right ahead." Maria sat down an Sara's bed next to her,"Actually I came to tell you a story." Sara was confused by this, but had her continue. "Do you know the story Alice in Wonderland?" Sara thought about it for a minute. She had heard of it before, but she never had the time anymore to listen to fairy tales. Maria secretly took out a little bottle, and put it on Sara's nightstand. "Well, their are many versions. But in this one, girl named Alice follows a white rabbit into a magical dimension called Wonderland. She at first follows the rabbit, but then thinks she can find her way home all on her own." Sara started becoming intrigued by the story," Was she right?" Maria shrugged,"I guess you'll just have to find out on your own. But really, you should probably apologize to your brother. Maybe later, huh?" Maria left, leaving Sara sitting confused on her bed. Sara laid her head against the pillow, and thought only of the story. She so badly wanted to know how it would end, and she- "Sorry!" Sara turned her head, and then- *BONK* Rui hopped on and off of Sara's face. She sat up and glared at Rui, who ran across her bed and onto the nightstand, at the moment only 3 inches tall. "Rui! What the heck are you-?!" Sara looked at her brother in confusion, shock, and wonder, as she watched him look around her nightstand. He was now 3 inches tall, with large white bunny ears, wearing a waistcoat, a top hat, and holding a pocket watch. "Now where is it? I know I saw her put it somewhere around here...", he said. Sara looked around confused,"Umm... Rui? What exactly, um- happened to you?" Rui turned towards her, and politely tipped his hat for her," That's, The Rui Rabbit, if you don't mind. And my dear girl, have you seen a little bottle anywhere around? I could have sworn I saw that nice lady put it down some- Oh! There!" Sara watched, baffled, as Rui Rabbit rushed over to the bottle that she hadn't noticed Maria set down. Rui Rabbit picked it up and pointed to Sara. "Young lady, I must warn you," he said," Whatever you do, do not drink from this bottle! There could be severe, and possibly deadly consequences if you do, and-!" Sara had snatched the bottle out of his hands and drank it. Rui yelled to try and stop her, but she wouldn't listen. He was not the boss of her, and she certainly did not need him to give her annoying advice. When she finished, she was about to say some snarky comment, when suddenly, everything went dark. She lifted up her hands to find a large piece of cloth covering her. When she finally crawled out, she saw her room suddenly was now humongous. She shivered, wondering why she was suddenly so cold, and when she looked down... *SCREAM!* Rui Rabbit covered his ears and sighed as he hopped down next to her, and started ruffling through some stuff in his bag. Sara grabbed her now WAY to big dress and pulled it over her like a blanket, cursing at her unfortunate. "I tried to warn you, that the bottle will either kill, or shrink you." "Ya?! Well what about my clothes? It couldn't shrink those to, huh?!" Rui shook his head and pulled a small blue and white dress. He turned towards her and threw it on her. She stood up, admiring her new outfit. She turned to her brother rabbit, about to give him a cold hearted thank you, when suddenly... He freaken turned, and ran! "Hey! Where are you going?!" Rui Rabbit turned his head and slowed down, "Sorry miss, but I must hurry", he held up his watch,"I am running terribly late!" Sara ran after him, yelling for him to stop. She couldn't be like this forever! If she stayed 3 inches, she would have no choice but to accept her brothers help with everything! She ran after him, until they finally came to a small corner in her closet, when suddenly, a little hole appeared in the corner. Without stop, Rui jumped into the little hole. Sara slowed down and stopped at the edge. Even though she had never read the story, she knew the basic storyline of it from common knowledge, and Maria. She knew better than to follow a rabbit into a hole, but... she certainly hadn't the time to go waiting around for him to come out, so... "Alright...GO!" Sara said, as she jumped down into the hole.


	2. Wonderland, a drunk version of reality

"Alright... GO!"

Sara started falling down the hole. She realized how fast she was going, and tried to grab something to stop, but found nothing she tried could help. She bounced quickly off of all the chairs, beds, and furniture floating around, and continued falling. She finally found the end of the hole, but also ended up finding some cuts from all the things she hit from the nasty fall. She looked around, and knew she had never been in this room before. Each wall had paintings that she had never before seen, and each one she looked at was weirder than the last. They were all silly photos of weird characters doing weird things. She looked around, until she saw Rui running up to a little door.

"Rui! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date," he sang,"No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Rui ran through the opened little door, which slammed shut right after he entered. Sara rushed after him, and stopped at the door. She grabbed the door handle, and stopped immediately.

"Hey! Do you mind?"

Sara took her hand off the handle, and saw it glare at her.

"Um, s-sorry...?", she said confused.

The door handle sighed,"It's fine, but um," she looked down," I could use some help with putting my glasses back on."

"Huh?" Sara looked down and saw a little pair of glasses," Oh, here you go...Wait a second...! Shizuko-chan?!"

Shizuko looked up at her and shook her head.

"Sorry, no. It's Shizuko-Handle," she smiled.

Sara shook her head and sighed, for she could fit in, which she was surprisingly thankful for her height, but the problem was, Shizuko-Handle was locked. She looked around, and saw the key on top of a normal sized table.

"Great, now what do I do?"

"Try the box."

Sara turned to Shizuko-Handle,"The box, on the floor."

Sara looked and then spotted a little tiny box. She opened it and inside, she saw a little crumb cake with the frosting letters,'Eat Me'. She thought about it, thinking of all the terrible things that could possibly happen to her if she listened to it, and then she realized... that she simply did not care. She shoved the entire thing into her mouth... and shot right up to the roof.

"Great! Now I'm too big! Oh well, at least now I can grab the key... Oh! The bottle!"

Sara had forgotten to let go of the bottle when she ate the small crumb cake, and it had grown in height with her. She took a small sip of it...but nothing happened.

"Oh bother,"she set down the bottle,"Now what'll I do-o-o-o!"

She shrunk down to her 3 inch size, and landed with a thud to the ground. She didn't notice at first, but when she hit the ground, the now ginormous bottLe toppled over, and started flooding the entire room. She ran over to Shizuko-Handle and unlocked the door.

"There, now I can-"

"Look out!" Yelled Shizuko-Handle.

"Huh?" Sara turned around confused... and looked in shock at the tidal wave crashing towards her.

She got pulled away through the door... and into Wonderland!

❤️❤️❤️

She looked around sadly when she finally hit land. Where in the world was she? She looked around frantically, until she saw some boys running around in a circle. She ran over to them, hoping that maybe one of them knew where her brother went, and where she was. When she got closer, she recognized them as the UxMishi band. They were singing a 'song' WAY off key. She stopped and watched in confusion.

"Whaaaaat?"

"Backwards Forwards Outwards Inwards, bottom to the top! Never a begining, there can never be a stop!", they all sang.

She watched in confusion at what she was seeing. The UxMishi band was running around a rock, singing a made up song... like a couple of lunatics! She looked to the top of the rock to see what kind of mad man was conducting this terrible performance, to find none other than DoDo-Sakura sitting there, conducting them with a stick. She looked away with a sigh, for could anything get any weirder? She stopped when suddenly, she saw Rui Rabbit running out of the water towards the woods. She reluctantly followed, because she was almost certain that he was her only way she out of this crazy hoo-ha land. She followed him into the woods... and lost him.

Sara looked around aimlessly, unknowingly being watched. Two men in black outfits came up behind her. One smaller with turquoise hair, and the other tall with blue hair and glasses. The two looked her up and down in confusion, for they had never seen such an odd looking thing before. She turned around, and jumped at the sight of them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me."

The small one smiled,"Oh that's quite alright, little cat."

Sara cocked her head in confusion,"Cat?"

The taller one smiled,"Yes, quite alright, but..." he looked at her head confused,"what ever happened to your kitten ears?"

She was immediately thrown off balance by their 'guesses'. She smiled nervously at them as she put her fingers to her ears, to see if they were alright.

"Yes, of course, but um... I'm not a kitten" she replied.

They looked at her surprised,"Really?" They asked in unison,"Then what are you?"

She was offended by the mistaken claim and huffed,"I'm a girl you dummies!"

"Dee and Dum."

She was taken aback by this, and turned confused,"What?"

The taller one held up his finger matter-a-fact like,"It's not 'dummies', its Dee and Dum. I am Kanou-Dum, and he his Yukimora-Dee."

She just stared at them blankly, trying to process everything that was happening here. Her Mother and Fathers Friends... had been turned into strange and idiotic characters from a fairy tale! They started getting into a little argument over who's name was who's, giving her the perfect time to escape. She wandered off into the woods again, looking for wherever her brother had gone. She found a path, and followed it out of the woods. When she was finally made it out, she saw that the path had happened her upon a little cottage with rose bushes and a quaint little garden, filled with nothing but carrots. She walked up to the mailbox, and froze at what she saw. The mailbox read the one thing she was looking for... Rui Rabbit.


	3. Food? Flowers? Same thing to me!

Sara looked at the mailbox in shock. Her brother owned A House?! 1. She was older, and 2. ... He was 8! Why the heck did he get to live alone in the middle of the woods?!She opened the gate and walked up to the house. She was about to open the door, when suddenly, the door got thrown open, shoving her to the wall behind it. Rui was wearing a completely different outfit then from before, that was a white suit, with red insides. Rui Rabbit looked around confused by the sound of a head hitting the stone wall. He looked behind the door, and sighed sadly at the sight of Sara.

"What are you doing here?"

Sara rubbed her nose as she stood up," I followed you into this crazy place, duh."

Rui pinched the bridge of his nose,"Sorry, but just now you sounded so idiotic."

Sara rolled her eyes and tried to get up. Rui Rabbit extended a hand to her, but she swatted it away and got up on her own. When she got up, she dusted herself off and checked her dress with a twirl. She smiled seeing her dress was fine. This time, Rui Rabbit rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, only to find he didn't have it. He looked around frantically for it, but couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?"

Rui rushed back into the house, with Sara close behind.

"I'm looking for my watch," he exclaimed," but I just can't seem to find it!... Nope, not there..."

Sara thought for a moment. If she found the watch, she could throw it away and not tell him as payback for him tricking her into following him, or she could break it and watch him cry... But then again, she did need to get home. She figured that if she found it first, she would hold it against him until he told her how to get home. She went to the room upstairs to look, since he hadn't looked there yet. She entered the room, to find it was his bedroom. She looked around for the watch, thinking he may have dropped it there while changing his outfit. She saw a picture hanging up on the wall, with a series of odd looking characters. She recognized some of them from earlier, but others she recognized from home. She looked towards the door and saw that Rui Rabbit was still downstairs. She took out the picture and folded it into her pocket.

"Now then, where is that silly watch?"

Sara looked around for a good 5 minutes, when she saw a little box. She shrugged and opened it, only to find it was filled with the same little crumbcakes she had eaten in the room before. She ignored them, remembering what had happened the last time, but then a sweet smell caught her nose. Strawberries! She never had been able to resist the delicious fruit. She picked the strawberry crumb cake, and took a little bite. She had only grown because she ate the entire thing, but if she only had a bite, she might be fine, right? WRONG! Sara grew, and grew, and grew! Downstairs, Rui Rabbit was looking through his trunk, when he finally found his watch. He jumped in shock when he saw a dress wave rushing towards him. He ran outside as fast as he could. When he reached his front gate, he turned to look behind him in shock. Sara popped her head out of the roof and then her hair had big pieces of wood and straw in it.

"What in the world did you do?!,"called Rui Rabbit,"You almost drowned me in your dress for one, and two- LOOK AT MY HOUSE! You better be paying for this, because trust me when I say," he folded his arms,"I don't have insurance."

Sara rolled her eyes,"Well 'sorry'! I didn't think that it would happen again..."

Rui Rabbit sighed and looked around. He spotted the flowers and carrots in his garden, and picked one of both. He came over to her and handed them to her.

"Here," he said,"Eat."

Sara turned her head,"Uh, yeah right! There is no way I'm eating a flower! That is disgusting!"

Rui Rabbit scolded her,"Actually, they taste delicious, and you shouldn't be so picky. Here, try a carrot instead."

Sara sighed, took the tiny carrot, and had the thingdown in one chomp. She shrunk down to such small size, the flower was twice her size. Rui Rabbit picked her up and took her outside of his house. When he set her down, she was going to ask how to get back to her normal size, but then... He freaken ran off again!

"Hey, wait!"

But Rui Rabbit didn't stop, and instead, he grabbed the flower. Sara watched in awe as he bit the flower and shrunk down to her three inch size. He continued to run.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date," he sang,"No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Sara sighed annoyed by all the running around, but nonetheless, she followed. She ran into the very large garden of flowers. She ran around, until she came to a stop. She looked around and sighed sadly. She lost him, again! This had to be the third or fourth time that she followed her brother in unknown places, and got lost. She looked around again, to see if there was anyone she could ask for help. When suddenly-

"What's wrong little kitty-pillar? Lost?"

Sara turned around with a dumbfounded look.

"Kitty...Pillar? Wha-?"

She froze in shock as the humongous and closed red rose in front of her opened up its petals, to reveal a maid sitting on it. Sara could not believe what she was seeing.

"Satsuki Hyoudou?!"

Satsuki-Rose smiled at her and held out her arms happily.

"Do not be afraid my fellow maidens, for it is just a mere kitty-pillar. She will not harm us."

Sara looked around in shock as all the ex-maid latte staff sprung out from their flowers. Honoka-Iris yawned and stretched as her petals floated down gracefully. Daisy-Erika plunged out of her lashes of petals, happy to see the sun. Subura-Pansie felt around the top of her flower, when suddenly, one of the petals handed her her glasses. Sara looked at the scene in shock. The other maids stated coming out yawning from their long sleep. Sara backed up slowly, when she tripped over a stem. They all giggled and helped her up. Stasuki-Rose patted her head.

"Oh, well aren't you just the cutest thing? You'll make a lovely maiden!"

Honoka-Iris leaned closer, and looked Sara up and down carefully.

"Hey boss, when you take a good look at her..." Honoka-Iris pointed to Sara's face,"Doesn't she look kind of like..."

Satsuki-Rose shook her head wildly,"No,No,No! She doesn't, see? She's a brunette with brown eyes, but little kitty-pillar is blonde with green eyes!"

Daisy-Erika looked thought," Yeah, but there was that guy..."

Sara was super confused," Who are you all talking about?"

Honoka-Iris pointed to a bush covered in spider webs bedazzled with dew-drops. In the bush, payed a lonely and yet beautiful white rose. It was the only flower without a maid.

"An old friend of ours," said Subura-Pansie," She used to be a maiden like us, but she gave up that life to be with the one she loved. It's a bummer really, she was the boss's favorite."

"She was our most prized maiden..." sniffed Satsuki-Rose," But you can't blame her for falling in love..."

"Yes you can!" Yelled Honoka-Iris.

Sara looked at the Iris maid in surprise. She and her flower pouted.

"She gave up the wonderful life of being a maiden, to just be around that cheap sack of pheromones! It's disgusting really. She should be ashamed."

Sara didn't like where this conversation was going, so she decided to ask if they knew how she could change her size. They were confused however by her request.

Honoka-Iris cocked her head to the side," Why would you want to do that? You look cuter in the size you are now."

Sara pointed to her dress,"It's not my size, it's my dress. It didn't shrink as well the last time, so it's a little big."

Satsuki-Rose smiled happily,"No, but I can give you a new outfit! It's on top of the white rose."

Sara climbed on top of the white rose, sat down, and picked up a smaller maid dress. Suddenly, the white roses petals closed in around her, to give her some privacy. When she was done, the petals opened up for her. All the flower maidens squealed in delight at the sight of Sara. Sara rolled her eyes and jumped down. When she did, the white rose started to glow. They all watched in awe, as the white rose shrunk down and pinned itself into the bow on her hair. Sara shrugged and twirled in her dress. Suddenly, she remembered why she was in the garden in the first place.

"Umm, could you possibly tell me where the Rui-Rabbit went?"

They all pointed in the same direction, out of the garden.

"That way!" They all yelled.

Sara thanked them, and went on her way, thinking carefully. All her parents friends were different characters her, and Rui was a rabbit... Who were her parents?

She took out the picture from Rui-Rabbits house, and x-ed off a third off the characters. She wondered who she might run into next. When she exited the garden, she looked up to the sky, and spotted a trail of cigarette puffs.


	4. More Family

Sara walked through the forest of different colors, following the colorful smoke trail. She finally came to a clearing in the forest, and saw that this was the place the smoke clouds same from. When she took a closer look at the smoke clouds, they seemed like they were shaped as vowels. Of course, being a overly curious child, she continued to follow the trail. She followed them to behind a giant mushroom, but when she went around, they were gone. She looked around, until she heard a noise above her. She saw the smoke coming from atop the mushroom. She knew it would be stupid of her to even try reaching for the mushroom cap, due to her being so short, so she climbed on top of a smaller mushroom near it. When she came on top of the mushroom, she turned to the giant mushroom, her jaw dropped. On the mushroom was a humongous(due to her size) caterpillar! She cleared her throat to get its attention. It took its paw(paw, hand, flipper, what is it?!) away from its mouth, giving her the full visual at the fact it was smoking a cigarette. It puffed out a large bubble of smoke, which formed itself to an 'O'. "You're a long way from home, aren't you, little kitten?" Sara groaned from annoyance. She was getting pretty tired of people calling her a kitten all the time here. She nodded,"Yes, but as I have said before, I am not a kitten!" The caterpillar puffed out a mouthful of smoke, and turned her way. Sara's eyes widened in shock at what was in front of her. " Uncle Gerald?!" Gerald-Pillar turned to her with a confused look. "Uncle? What do you mean by that? I am no ones uncle," he looked at her thoughtfully," but now that I think about it..." He crawled off the mushroom, up to Sara. Sara was completely disgusted. She was not a very big fan of bugs, but she nonetheless loved her uncle, so she held back the vomit that kept on trying to escape. "You do look somewhat like my brother..." Sara decided that it would be difficult to explain what had happened that day, and if her fathers brother was a bug, there would be a big chance her father was too. She was not looking forward to seeing her father as a bug, while having people say they were related. She shook her head quickly. "Umm, me? No no no no no! I just must have mistaken you as someone else. I thought that, umm, you were my mothers brother! Not my fathers! Oh well, my mistake! Ha ha ha!" She laughed nervously. Gerald-Pillar looked at Sara closely, and then shrugged. He turned and climbed back onto his mushroom. Sara remembered her brother suddenly. "Umm, you wouldn't of happened to see an annoying rabbit boy running around," she asked, "have you?" He took another puff, and blew out the smoke,"Why?" "Because I am looking for him." "Ohh...Why?" "Because I need to." "Why?" Sara was getting frustrated at this point," Because I need to go home!" "And you think he can help you accomplish that goal,"he blew out smoke again. Sara realized this. If she did get him to take her home, he would be helping her. "Actually, no." Gerald-Pillar looked at her in confusion. "I don't need his help, and neither do I want it," she turned her back and crossed her arms in defiance," I can get out of here without him. I can get home without him. I can do anything at all, whiteout HIM." "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Sara looked at Gerald-Pillar in surprise. He puffed on the cigarette and blew out the smoke. He sighed exasperatedly. "Say that, and you will dearly regret it later." Sara looked at Gerald-Pillar in deep confusion, for she could not understand why she could ever regret it. "The Golden Rule," he smiled," treat others the way you wish to be treated... If you treat your brother as if though you do not care for him- when you need him most, he will treat him just the same." Sara thought about this, and came to one conclusion: Boloney. She would never need him. He was her little brother, and whatever he could do, she could do better. She climbed off the mushroom and came up to his. "Anyways, could you possibly tell me how to grow? I've started to realize that I should be careful what I eat here." He pointed to the mushroom, and puffed out some smoke. "Eat the mushroom. One side will make you big, while the other does small. However, you must be careful on how much you decide to eat. To much could go a long way." Sara took a piece of the mushroom and thought. If a small nibble made her the size of a house, how tall would a lick make her? She took a small tiny lick, and grew to her normal size. "Oh thank you very much, umm...Gerald-Pillar. Now I must be off. I have to find my way home." "Good luck, and remember," he called after her," The Golden Rule!" Sara waved goodbye and left. She wandered off deeper into the woods, looking for a path or maybe a- "A sign!" Sara rushed over to the little pink sign, but suddenly stopped. The sign pointed to a dead end. She turned and looked around. She wanted a sign, but not a million! There was 1-10 signs on each tree! She looked down to see a path... that led to at least a hundred paths! How would she get home?! "Looking for something, little girl?" Sara sighed,"Oh, no, I guess I may have-?" Sara looked around, but could not see where the voice had come from. "I um, was just trying to find my way out of the forest, is all... Umm, I beg your pardon, but who-?" I giggle came,"Oh my sincere apologies. I didn't mean to startle you my dear." Sara looked up to the tree the voice had come from, and was in shock at the sight. A large, fancy smile was floating about a foot above the tree, and just about an inch above it was a pair of hazel brown eyes. Sara rubbed her eyes and looked again, only to find the image unchanged. "Uh, no! That's quite alright. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." "Oh, well that's better, I-!" The eyes looked down and closed,"Oh my dear apologizes my sweat little girl, I didn't realize that I was still invisible. Here, just give me a moment." A black and white cat body appeared around the facial factors. Sara looked at the cat in surprise. "Your, a cat?" "A Cheshire Cat, if you don't mind. I am the first and last of my kind you know." "Really?" The cat nodded, and disappeared. Sara looked around for the cats appearance. "I am not endangered, due to how I will never be in danger." it appeared on another tree," My master makes sure of it." "Who, your owner?" The cat giggled,"He fancies himself so, yet I still hold the capacity to control him with a simple smile." The cat disappeared again, and reappeared on another tree closer to Sara. "Now then my dear, may I inquire your name?" Sara snapped out of her trance and nodded,"Oh yes, of course." Sara bowed politely, bowing her head,"My name is Sara Usui, age 10. I was-" The cat gasped and jumped of the branch towards Sara. Sara panicked and tried to catch her, until she saw the cat floating behind her. The cat gently touched the white rose attached to Sara's ribbon. "Where did you get this?" "Oh, that," Sara sighed with relief," I received it with the outfit. The flower maids lent it to me. Why?" The cat smiled,"Did they now? Well, that's good. They never would have allowed me to see it again, more or less enter the garden..." Sara looked at the cat confused,"Was it you? The White Rose Maiden? I thought you would be smaller... and not a cat..." The cat sighed and smiled,"I was, but my master had changed me into what beautiful creature you find today. I now have the capacity to change into a cat at will." Sara pondered this for a moment before reaching a conclusion," So you mean to say, , that you are simply a transformed human?" The cats ears shot up, and she landed on the branch again,"Yes, but I must stop you there. For I have been called many things, but I ask you to refrain from calling me ' '" Sara bowed apologetically," My sincere apologies ma'am, so what is it I may call you?" The cat thought," Well, some call me Cheshire-Misaki, almost all call me Misa-chat... but I only allow one to call me by my true name... ." Sara took all this in. Cheshire-Misaki... Misa-chat... ...DING! Sara's eyes widened in realization and shock. She pointed up at the cat in the tree. "MOM?!"


	5. Mr & Mrs Usui!

"MOM?!"

Misa-chat's eyes widened and she fell back, out of the tree, and into a bush. She jumped out, with a pissed of look on her face.

"Who you callin 'MOM'?! I ain't no kids parent! Unless my husband drugged and raped me in my sleep, I do NOT have any kids!"

Sara couldn't even hear anything she was saying. Of all the characters, she would have thought her mother to be the Queen of hearts! Wait... the picture! Sara grabbed the picture from inside her pocket, and looked all over it. She finallyy saw what she was looking for. She saw Misa-chat in her cat form, smiling happily, alongside another cat that was all black, male, and wearing a green top hat with feathers and funny patterns.

Misa-chat looked at the picture and smiled,"Oh hey. That's me and my husband, at the Wonderland Extravaganza!"

Sara's eyes widened in shock,"That's... Dad?!"

A glare appeared on Misa-chat's face,"Please refrain from calling him such."

Sara smiled,"Sorry, but that is Takumi Usui, right?"

Misa-chat put on an overly giddy smile and giggled like crazy as she floated back on the tree branch. Sara rolled her eyes, taking this as a yes. She stuffed the picture back into her pocket.

"So then my dear, where is it that you are wishing to go?"

"Huh?Oh! Right, I was wondering actually if you could show me the way out of this forest. I need to get home."

"Home? And where exactly would that be?"

"Well, I guess that would be the Walker estate in Great Britain."

Misa-chat looked at her with a surprised and yet confused look.

"You meen... In the real world? Why in wonderland would you want to go back there?"

"Why, because that's where my family and home is."

"Maybe, but that's also one of the most boring places in all history. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sara did agree with her, for she couldn't remember ever having such an exciting time, before she had came to wonderland. But she still had to get home.

"Still though, could you show me the way?"

Misa-chat sighed,"Well, I know the way out of the forest, but not out of wonderland... But my husband might. Come on, I'll show you to him."

Misa-chat hopped of the tree, and walked off. Sara followed her out of the forest, following the signs with 3 different names on them: Shintani-hare, Tora-mouse, and The Takumi-Hatter...

? ﾟﾐﾭ?ￂﾠ

Misa-chat and Sara came out of the forest, and into the front yard of a pretty and colorful cottage. Sara opened the gate, and the 2 entered the yard. Sara was immediately perplexed. There was at least 5 benchs and tables in a row, with different kinds of cloth covering them. All over the tables, there were tens of tons of tea sets. Sara sat in a chair, while Misa-chat jumped onto the table. Sara reached for a cup full of tea.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Sara looked to Misa-chat, who then pointed to the cup.

"That isn't exactly your ordinary cup of tea my dear..."

At the other end of the table, 2 figures looked towards Sara and Misa-chat in shock.

"It's actually alcohol. Take one sip of that at your age, and you'll go over the hill crazy!"

Sara put the cup down,"How did you know that?"

"MISA-CHAT!"

Both girls looked at the 2 figures, who ran across the table towards them like 2 angry wolves trying to get to a deadman. One was a dark brown hare with brown eyes, and the other was a bright yellow mouse with green eyes, both looked slightly drunken. When the 2 came close enough, they both lunged at Misa-chat. Luckily, she jumped up and dodged them. She may have jumped to high though, because she landed on something on the other side of the tables. Sara ran over to see if her mom-turned-cat was alright. What she saw though put her in shock. Misa-chat sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow! I feel like I hit a rock!"

She looked at what she was sitting on, and screamed. The black cat underneath her mumbled something into the table cloth. She lifted up her paw, that was on his head. The black cat lifted his head to show his bright green eyes, and smiled at Misa-chat.

"It's nice to see you to sweetheart."

Misa-chat jumped off of him and apologized a bajillion times,"Gomen'nasai, Takumi-Hatter!"

Takumi-Hatter got up and yawned," How many times have I gotta tell you? I'm your husband, and I don't like for you to call me that!"

Miss-chat nodded,"Whatever, I didn't hurt you did I?"

He smiled at her,"Pfft! As if. In that form, your lighter than a feather! In fact..."

Takumi-Hatter smiled at her almost evilly, and lunged at her. She dodged by jumping back, but was then caught and held down by Shintani-hare and Tora-mouse. She glared at the 3 animals. Takumi-Hatter smiled at her and threw on his green top hat.

"In this form, you are not only light, but also very weak. And that gives me several advantages over you my- waah! Hey!"

Sara picked up Takumi-Hatter and looked at Miss-chat skeptically,"This, is Takumi? This is your husband?"

Misa-chat nodded seeming bored,"So many mistakes I wish I could have fixed..."

Takumi managed out of Sara's grasp and curiously looked at her,"Who precisely are you, little girl?"

Sara crossed her arms and huffed,"Well if you must know, I am Sara Usui, age 10, I-"

"Wow wow wow... what?!" yelled Shintani-hare.

"Your last name is, Usui?! But then",Tora mouse's jaw dropped,"that means-?!"

Takumi-Hatter looked at Misa-chat confused," Since when did I get you pregnant?"

Mia's-chat looked at him in shock,"Never! Isn't it possible that she could have the same name, and not be related to us?"

"Mmm... Not really."

Misa-chat sighed and purred against Takumi-Hatter,"Whatever. Look, we need your help. She needs to get to the real world."

Takumi-Hatter thought and shrugged,"the only one I know in wonderland who is able to get to the real world is Rui Rabbit, but you just missed him. You may be able to-"

"No."

The 4 animals looked at Sara in surprise. Sara turned away in defiance.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again... I don't need his help!"

Takumi-Hatter sighed and thought," Well then, that rules it down to just one other person here. But I must warn you, you must be cautious when dealing with her."

Sara smiled excitedly,"Well? Who is it?"

Misa-chat and Takumi-Hatter exchanged a sad look and spoke in unison," Queen Minako of Hearts!"


	6. The Garden of Hearts

Sara stood in front of a large golden gate, that blocked her from a large garden leading towards the palace. She stood in front of it with Misa-Chat and Takumi-Hatter behind her, still in their cat forms. Sara walked up to the gate, but when she tried to open it, it was locked.

"It's locked," she looked to her feline parents. "Now what?"

Takumi-Hatter shook his head and smiled to his wife. "Nothing stays locked forever. Misa?"

MIsaki nodded, and floated up to the lock on the gate. She stuck her paw, which seemed as if though just fog, into the gates lock. She started to rummage her paw around in the inside, but when she heard the click, she smiled triumphantly. She opened the gate, and landed down to the ground, next to Takumi-Hatter.

"There you go, Sara my dear."

Sara looked into the garden, and all the comfort residing inside of her, immediately fled. The inside was dark, gloomy, and didn't at all look safe. She looked down to the 2 cat's, only to receive bright and happy smiles. Sara sighed.

"Are you guys sure it's safe?" she asked them. "Because it doesn't at all look like it."

Misa-Chat nodded,"Of course. It's made to look this way so that people stay out, but it really is fine. As long as you don't get lost, you'll be fine."

Sara didn't really feel better at this, but tried not to show it. The 3 walked in slowly, past all the dark and gloomy shrubs. After walking for a minute, the scenery started to slowly look different. The gloomy feeling changed to somewhat peaceful, and all the dark and shadowed corners turned into bright, rose covered points. Sara and the 2 cat's continued through the maze, until they reached a fork in the road, with 3 different ways. Sara looked down to the 2 cats, and Takumi-Hatter looked to Misa-Chat, who seemed a bit nervous.

"So," said Sara. "Which road?"

Takumi-Hatter smiled at Sara proudly,"Don't worry Sara, my little Misa knows this maze like the back of her paw."

Misa-Chat froze and smiled brightly,"Y-yep! I've been here a thousand times before. I can find the way!"

Takumi-Hatter and Sara stood happily and expectant, as Misa-Chat walked up to the 3 pathways. She looked down each one, before yelling-

"I've got it! I finally figured it out."

The 2 leaned in happily, waiting for the answer. Silence closed in for a good 5 seconds, before Misa-Chat turned around quickly and laughed with a nervous expresion.

"Gomen'asai! We're lost."

The 2 had leaned in so far, that when hearing this, they ended up falling over in shock. Sara got up looking pissed off.

"What do you mean we're lost?! I thought you knew this place like the back of your paw?!"

Misa-Chat smiled," Yeah, but I'm usually entering on the other side, to get out where we had came in. I don't usually come this way."

Takumi-Hatter smiled nervously,"So, do you even know how to get back to where we started?"

"Nope!"

Sara was pissed again,"I am never following you into a maze, again."

? ﾟﾌﾹ?

As they walked around aimlessly, Sara learned something about her parents. The 2 cat versions with her were supposed to be portraying her parents about 2 years before she was born(which made sense on why they didn't yet have kids), so they still acted like newly weds. Sara tried not to barf the entire time at how much more mushy talk they continued to use. Her parents loved each other even more as parents, but they had learned to tone down the love around her and Rui a long time ago. She understood that they probably were only acting this way because they were newly weds, but she was starting to feel a little sick here. She turned to them to say something, and nearly vomited at the sight of Takumi-Hatter kissing Misa-Chat. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!"

They both looked up to her in surprise, as Sara picked them both up by the fur on their backs. She carried them, while holding them far apart.

"Until we reach the castle, I would REALLY appreciate it if you 2 would cut it out."

Misa-Chat grumbled,"Alright, we get it. We'll stop it with the romance. Happy?"

Sara nodded and set the 2 of them down. When the 2 got down, Takumi-hatter tried to lean in to give Misa-Chat a kiss, but she put her paw in the way of his mouth, and pushed him away. She rolled her eyes, and walked by Sara's side.

"So", Misa-Chat said to Sara. "You called me and Takumi-Hatter your parents before. What was up with that?"

Takumi-Hatter walked on Sara's other side,"Yeah, we only recently got married, and trust me- I think I would have noticed if Misa here was pregnant."

Sara chuckled,"Well, back in the real world, you two are my parents."

They both looked to Sara in surprise, so she explained.

"Well, You two give birth to me 2 years after marriage, and have Rui 2 years after me."

At this, Misa-Chat and Takumi-Hatter stopped immediately. Sara looked back to them in confusion, at seeing their shocked expressions. The 2 felines looked at eachother and then back at Sara.

"Did you just say," said Misa-Chat,"Rui?"

Sara nodded, and turned even more confused when Takumi-Hatter caught Misa-Chat from falling over unconscious.

"What?" she asked.

Takumi-Hatter sighed,"We always looked after Rui-Rabbit as our child. Who would have thought that in the real world, he really is..."

Misa-Chat's eyes were swirling from shock,"2 kids...We have 2 kids...I'm gonna be fat for months..."

Sara thought about it,"Actually, when you got pregnant with both me and Rui, you weren't that big. Dad said that both times when you were almost through, you only looked 4 or 5 months. He said that no matter how much he would stuff you silly, you just wouldn't grow."

Misa-Chat looked to Sara in surprise, but then glared at her husband,"Oh he did, did he?"

Sara giggled as she watched her mother rant to her father. But she stopped when she realized that she couldn't look at them in this way, because they weren't her real parents. They weren't even human. Sara's look changed to a look of sadness, and it didn't go unnoticed. Misa-chat looked to Sara sadly.

"My dear girl, what is it?"

Sara looked away,"Nothing, it's just... It feels nice to be with my parents again, but it feels almost wrong."

Takumi-Hatter stood next to Misa-chat,"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just- I'm happy that you guys act just like the way you do at home", she said quitely,"But I geuss...I'm just not used to seeing you guys as cat's, and only as human's."

Misa-Chat and Takumi-Hatter looked to each other for a few seconds, before grinning widely. Misa-Chat rolled her eyes.

"Well if that was it, then why not just say so? We could transform, if that would help?"

Sara looked to the 2 in shock, and before she could even respond, the 2 cats started to glow. They started getting taller, and morphed into a human form. When the glowing had stopped, Sara's eyes widened in shock. Her mother was now her normal size(minus a few inches), with her hair about half a foot longer, while wearing Maid Lattes uniform. She had a black tail with a white blotch at the end of it. She matched with a pair of black cat ears. Her father now stood before her with his blonde hair spikier than usual, wearing a green and turquoise prince outfit. He still wore the same green hat, while still owning the black tail and black pair of cat ears.

Sara stared at the 2 for a few seconds, before it finally came to her. She had completely lost her mind. Either that, or she was totally sleeping, and just couldn't wake up. Her jaw dropped as she looked her once-feline parents up and down. How in the world had they been able to transform like that?! Misa-Chat came over to Sara and smiled excitedly.

"There!" she said happily,"Does that help, dear?"

Sara just slowly nodded, and Takumi-Hatter chuckled,"Does it really? Or did it just make you confirm on the thought of this all being unreal?"

Sara shook out of her trance, and smiled lightly while scratching the back of her neck. "Umm, can it be both?"

So the 3 continued, and exited the garden of hearts, appearing at the door of the palace. There in front of the door, stood 3 idiotic guard's. 


	7. Bow Down Until Proven Guilty

Inside the throne room of the castle, Minako was sitting quietly with a light smile adorning her face on the throne. Sitting next to her on a slightly smaller throne, Sakuya was talking happily with one of the servants. There was a few servants around the room cleaning up, happily humming to themselves, until the door burst open. The 3 idiot guards came rushing in, each holding something, or someone in this case. One held Sara, while the other 2 were holding onto Misa-Chat and Takumi-Hatter, who were currently in there cat forms. The 3 idiots brought them before the thrones, and they all politely bowed, all except Sara of course. She stood there defiantly, although the guard that had dragged her there was tugging her harshly, to make her bow, but she didn't comply.

"My dear child", said Minako politely,"Why do you not bow down, in the prescence of royalty?"

Sara humphed,"Despite who you may be here, I will refuse to bow down to a member of my own family, at least not in ways of showing given authority."

Everyone in the room just stared at Sara in shock at what she said. After a moment of silence, Takumi-Hatter tried too bite down a laugh, and Misa-Chat just face palmed at her 'daughters' outburst. Minako recovered quickly and smiled wider.

"Well then it should be no problem for you to bow to me now", she said. "The 2 of us are not related in any form, so it should be fine."

Sara rolled her eyes. She was getting fed up with all of this. Her parents weren't even her parents here, her brother was a complete pest, and none of her family and friends knew who she really was. She no longer cared what everyone else thought on her explanation, she just wanted to go home. Sara crossed her arms, and looked up to the royals crossly.

"Look", she said,"I came from the real world, where almost all of you are either close friends with my parents, or you're part of my family. You, your majesty, are my grandmother. So like it or not, you're a member of my circle of relatives, so I must decline your deciding on my bowing down."

Several gasps were heard around the room at this. Misa-Chat just looked completely confused.

"Her Grandmother?"

Takumi-hatter looked to his wife,"Well, you do hold a strong resemblance..."

The king stood up, and he did not at all look pleased.

"Do you not feel any remorse for your incompetent actions? Perhaps you are from the real world, but still", he gave Sara a stern look,"Related or otherwise, you should know the manners one is to use with royalty."

Sara gave her grandfather a(completely fake) wide smile,"I do know, because I basically am. Now let me make this clear... I. Will. Not. Bow. Down."

Silence followed, the queen broke it with the snap of her fingers. The guard who had carried her picked her up higher in the air, having her kick all over in frustration.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!"

"Silence!"

Everyone looked to the owner of the voice in surprise. One the man walked in, several reactions were passed around. The girls in the room squealed in delight, Takumi-Hatter and Misa-Chat just rolled their eyes, the royals smiled in content, and Sara's jaw dropped. Aoi walked into the room wearing heavy armour that in Sara's opinion could blind a person. He came in front of the queen and king and bowed down.

"Your majesties."

Sara just groaned loudly. Great, now who was he supposed to be? Sara looked over confused to the squealing girls, who started to 'whisper' among themselves.

"It's the Knave of Hearts!"

"I can't believe I get to see him in person! It's Aoi the Knave!"

"I thought he was overseas to another land though? He's back?!"

The Knave of Hearts? They're kidding, right? Sara just groaned again, but this time, she ended up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Great! Now everyone I know is becoming part of a fantasy made in a loony bin!" She yelled,"What next, you gonna tell me I'm on trial?"

❤️❤️❤️

"I spoke too soon..."

Sara sat in an uncomfortably tiny chair, in front of a small wooden table, in the middle of a large courtroom, with all the previous characters in the surrounding seats. She looked up to the Judge and face palmed when she saw a monotone looking Suzuna sit in the grand chair.

"Well", Sara said,"that should be everyone..."

Misa-Chat floated over to Sara with a cheeky smile. When she was a few inches above the second chair, she transformed back into a human, and sat down. Sara looked to her mother.

"Are you going to be my lawyer? You are a skilled with these kind of things."

Misa-Chat nodded,"Well, they were going to put you with another lawyer, but I asked if I could be appointed."

"Sara looked to her in surprise,"Really? Why?"

Misa-Chat pat Sara's head gently,"Well, even if I'm not here, I am your mother. I don't want you to be stuck here when you could be with your real family in the real world."

"Order!"

Everyone became silent and took their seats. Suzuna then called upon the first witness. Everyone's heads turned to see Yukimura-Dee and Kanou-Dum come in. They both took their seats at the witness table.

Suzuna looked to a large scroll,"At the queen's orders, I am to ask you only these questions, and you are to only give these answers."

Right then, Sara had a feeling she wasn't getting out of this easily.

"Upon meeting this girl, what did you think she was?"

Sara blinked a few times before turning to Misa-Chat, who seemed equally confused.

"Well", Yukimura-Dee started,"We thought she was a kitten."

Kanou-Dum nodded,"she certainly looks like one. We just assumed she was the child of the Cheshire and Hatter."

Misa-Chat and Takumi-Hatter immediately deadpanned at this. The 2 tweedlers weren't exactly wrong, but Sara was wondering how they could guess it.

"And did you at all in the time spent with her, believe she was a real human?"

"Nope," they answered in unison.

Once they were excused, Suzuna called the next witness, and in came Satsuki-Rose, and Honoka-Iris. They were still tiny and sitting on their flowers, so the guard sat down, holding the flowers at the stand. Suzuna asked them a different set of questions.

"While she was with you, did she seem at all normal?"

"Not at all", Honoka-Iris stated,"She prefered the idea of being big, instead of lavishing in the world of tininess. Just like her mother, a great disappointment to us maidens."

Both Misa-Chat and Sara glared at the flower girl. This trial didn't fell fair to Sara. Even though she had never been a part of a trial before, she had learned the basic rules of one from her mother. There was a law that she remembered barely, but it gave the person the right for a fair and speedy trial. This trial was speedy, but didn't exactly fit what her mother would have called a fair trial. Sara was having a hard time seeing what the questions had to do with her not bowing down, and saw that they were mainly going after the idea that she wasn't from the real world.

After about 20 minutes, Suzuna had already questioned almost everyone Sara had spoken to in wonderland, and only 2 of them had yet spoken in her favor, her parents. However, Suzuna had yet to show her own siding, and it would be her decision.

"How do you plead your client?" she asked Misa-Chat.

Misa-Chat gave a small humph. She was in her human form, but her husband was back in his cat form, laying in a small ball on her lap. She continued to pet him as she shot a glare at all the other characters.

"Not- Guilty, your honor."

Sara smiled happily at this. Her mother had a small gift when it came to persuasion. She could either give you a sweet and innocent smile, or a cold dry glare, and she could convince you to switch your opinion completely. Suzuna looked to the other characters, and at Misa-Chat's statement and look, half of them switched to pleading not-guilty. They were tied. Suzuna sat up straight and called in 1 last witness, whom Sara had yet to see.

"We will base the calling on this last witnesses decision."

Sara looked to her mother confused,"Can they even do this?"

Misa-Chat sighed and shook her head,"They can in wonderland... Let's just hope you didn't do anything to piss off this last witness."

Sara smiled nervously,"All the ones that I could have offended in any way had already spoken up, I don't even know who's left."

But when Sara looked up, she was immediately displeased. Because she had been trying to avoid this person for the last 3 chapters for one, and for two, she automatically remembered that she had done several things to get on this persons nerves. Up to the stand, bounced a small white rabbit, who transformed upon taking a seat.

"Rui Rabbit," Suzuna said,"are you ready to tell us what happened?"

Rui Rabbit looked up with a confident smile,"Yes your honor."


End file.
